


Roses at Work

by Fandomanon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray decides to ask Gavin out; what's a better way to do it than roses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses at Work

It had been Michael’s idea, truthfully. Ray kicked himself for not thinking of it himself (for god’s sake he was  _the_  rose guy, the one who always had them on him, and he seriously hadn’t thought of using them to woo Gavin? really, nothing else he tried had worked, because Gavin could be an oblivious asshole when he wanted to. Ray had already tried donuts (never again, Gavin on a sugar high was too much for the office to contain), and the movies (Michael offered himself as a buffer but it didn’t work, as Gavin got mad at Ray for stealing his pizza). Why hadn’t he thought of roses before?

 

Ray selected the roses carefully, taking time to pick the prefect bouquet before setting off for work. He’d have to give the roses to Gavin himself, else Gavin wouldn’t check the tag. Ray walked carefully, even took the long path so he wouldn’t have to jump the fence on his way to work and walked in carefully, dodging the onset of people coming in, and ignoring their smirks. When he got into the office Gavin was already at his desk, editing, as was Michael. Michael glanced up when Ray walked in with the roses and smirked, glancing back at his computer to check his save before standing and walking over to Ray.

 

“Nice flowers, asshole. You finally take my advice?” Michael muttered, still smirking. Ray glared at him and shoved him playfully, taking care not to muss the roses when he did, and Michael laughed at the look on his face as he did. Michael went back to his desk, shaking his head at Ray and mouthing at him that  _he was in so deep_ and by that time Jack and Geoff had stepped into the office as well, sidestepping Ray (who was still standing in the doorway, watching Gavin). Geoff paused, glanced between Ray and a still oblivious Gavin before sighing and clapping Gavin on the shoulder. Gavin squawked and looked at Geoff with betrayal in his eyes, yanking his headphones off, but Geoff simply jerked his head towards Ray, “Hey dumbshit, you’ve got a visitor. Pay attention to your surroundings sometimes.”

 

Gavin turned to watch Geoff walk over to his desk, still frowning, before turning back to Ray and grinning up at him, eyes flicking down to the roses in Ray’s hand before looking back at his face, which Ray could tell was slowly turning red. “Hey, X-Ray, what’s up, and who’re the roses for? You got a date later or something?” Gavin asked, and Michael smothered a laugh in his hands. Ray tossed a glare in Michael’s direction and took a deep breath before shoving the roses into Gavin’s arms, wish desperately that he didn’t have an audience for what was sure to be a trainwreck.

 

“Actually, uh, these roses are for, um, you.” Ray stammered out, eyes darting around the room, at anything other than Gavin, his reaction. Gavin looked down at them with a puzzled look on his face, before bringing his eyes back up to Ray, who was still blushing rather red and rubbing the back of his head with a hand. “So,” Gavin said slowly, “you picked up my mail for me?”

 

Geoff groaned loudly and Ray stared disbelievingly at Gavin, “What no, when have I ever done that? Can you just think for a second, why I would give you roses- I was trying to ask you out, stupid!”

 

Gavin’s eyes darted from the roses back to Ray and Ray thought he was going to turn him down, say something rude, but amazingly enough he didn’t- in fact, it looked like he was getting a blush as well. Gavin tossed a nervous look back at the others in the room before turning to Ray again, and said, “What? Why didn’t you say something before? I’ve liked you for ages.”

 

Geoff started cackling at the look of stunned disbelief on Ray’s face, and Michael and Jack joined in. “I’ve been hinting at it for  _weeks_ Gavin, you’ve been too blind to notice I guess.” Ray paused, “wait is that a yes? Are you saying yes?”

 

Gavin untangled himself and stood, placing the roses down on his chair before hugging Ray and muttering into his ear, “yeah you donut, I’m saying yes.” Ray smiled and hugged Gavin tighter, until Geoff interrupted with a cough. “As much as I love ‘true love’ and all, we’ve got things to do, and I want to let both of you know that I’m not driving you to your dates.”

 

Ray and Gavin broke apart quickly, glaring at Geoff and he laughed at them before motioning them to get to work.


End file.
